Kidnapped or Missing
by CrimsonAndSapphire
Summary: Sonic and the team are having fun but the news show something that will change everything. This may uncover who Sonic really is after showing up in the village 3 years ago with no memories. At the same time the Royal family are trying to solve the mystery of what happened to Prince Samuel during the night 3 years and 6 months ago. Will they all find answers or are they lost for
1. Chapter 1: Who are you really?

Sonic, and Tail were sat on the sofa waiting for the rest of the team. Sonic was sat upside down. He was now 16 years old. He turned up to the in to the village 3 years ago. He doesn't remember anything other that Sonic. So it became his name. Tails was next to him playing a game. He war 12 years old. They lived with Tails' dad as he had take in Sonic when he was realiest from the doctors.

Shadow arrived first. He sat next to Sonic with his arm around Sonic, who was sat the right way round. Amy arrived next and sat on the floor. Knuckles arrived last and at on the floor next to Amy. Tails then turned on the TV to the channel they wanted and manged to catch the end of the news.

The news:

Reporter: It has been over three years since the disappearance of Prince Samuel. It was during the night while all the Royals where asleep. The Queen is now desperate to know what happened to her son and if he is alive or not. If not where is his body to give him a burial. The way to know the Prince is a medallion he was wearing and never takes off. Here is an image of the medallion.

image of the Madallion*

back to the news station*

News1: Thankyou. So that's it for tonight. Have a good evening.

Tails sat looking at Sonic.

Amy: You came to the village around the same time that the prince disappeared.

Sonic: What?! You can't think that i had anything to do with his disappearance.

Amy: No. God no. You could be the Prince. You could have gotten amnesia during the six months between being kidnapped and getting here.

Tails: She has a point

Shadow: You should go talk to the Queen.

Sonic: One problem the medallion. There is no trase of it here or when i came here.

Tails: I was young but dad was carring something like the medallion that I saw. We can ask him when he gets home from work.

Sonic: Sure.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

Tails' Dad came home and looked at the sofa full of kids. Tails walked up to his dad.

Tails: We have a question to ask you.

Dad: Go a head.

Shadow: Is there a chance that Sonic came with a Midallion?

Dad: Why do you ask?

Sonic: It could help use full in some blanks we have.

Dad: Yes there was a Midallion that was given to me when we left the doctors. We don't know what it means.

Sonic: Could I have it

Dad: Sure

Tails' dad went to a cabinet and pulled out a small box before handing it to Sonic.

Dad: This is it.

Sonic: Thankyou

With that Tails' dad left to upstairs. Sonic opened up the box to see the Midallion. They all looked shocked at this. What did this mean?

At the castle

Manic sat in his brother's room. Sonia was sat in her room. Their mother was on the other side of the castle not wanting to be near the room. They were all up set at the lose and where dealing with it in their own ways. Manic in his free time spent time in his bother's room. Sonia wore some things that reminded her of her bother. Their mother was to find what happened.

Sonia came into the room and sat next to Manic, who was on the bed.

Sonia: What do you think happened?

Manic: What I think has happened or what I hope happened?

Sonia: Both

Manic: What I think is that he was taken and killed. What I hope is that he was taken and is still alive looking for a safe way to get home.

Sonia: Same.

Manic: Do you think we will find him?

Sonia: Yes.

Man 1: Sophia and Mathew your mother wants to see you both

Sonia: Okay. Thankyou. We will be right there.

Man 1: Good

Manic: What do you think she want to tell use

Sonia: I don't know

With that they both left to meet their mother.


	3. Chapter 3: Right Choice?

A week later the team was getting ready to leave to the Royal castle. They hope that they had answers to the questions they had. Sonic hoped they could help him find his family. They had a 7 person car outside the house. Tails and Amy where in the back. Silver and Knuckles where in the middle. With Shadow and Sonic in the frount. Shadow was driving.

They set off driving to the castle. Not knowing what they are going to find. Sonic was looking out the window. Tail was talking to silver, knuckles and Shadow. Amy was on her phone. They where all scared. As they got closer Sonic was getting more scared.

Shadow: What's wrong?

Sonic: I am worried that I am not the Prince and that they are going to blame me for the disappearance.

Tails: They can't

Shadow: They could if wanted to.

Sonic: That's what is wrong. I don't know anything and there could be questions I can't answer because I can't remember anything before three years ago. It is all a blank.

Amy: We will tell them that. They could help you with that.

Sonic: I hope so.

When they got there they where lead to the Queen. The Queen stude up and walked over to Sonic, who got nervous and backed away slightly.

Queen: I am sorry but you look very similar to a child of mine.

Shadow: That's why we are here. We saw the report and came here.

Queen: What are your names?

Shadow: I'm Shadow, this is Amy, Silver, Knuckles, Tails and Sonic.

Sonic: Sonic may not be my real name. I don't remember anything from 3 years ago. But i did have this. *showing the Midallion to her.* I don't know how I got it all I understand is it was with me when I was found.

Queen: I would like to do a DNA test with myself and You Sonic to see. If not, we will find out who you are and family.

Sonic: Thankyou

The queen smiled at them and took them to the doctor that lives at the castle. What they learnt was amazing...


	4. Chapter 4: Answers and Another Question

Doctor: So here are the results of the tests. He is your son but there is something we have found. Some of the genes inside him have been altered. They are nothing major though. Mainly his eye colour.

Queen: Thankyou.

The doctor leaves to deal with one of the cooks.

Shadow: Well that was unexpected

Sonic: ...

Tails: What will happen now? Nothing bad will happen to my dad will it?

Sonic: Not a chance.

Queen: That is not your choice to make.

Sonic: They have done nothing wrong.

Queen: Really?

Sonic: Yes! They helped me. He spent all his time keeping us healthy. Tails and I where together saving people while searching for you guys. If he was a bad man then he would not done that.

Queen: Your right. I'm sorry. I wanted someone to blame for the disappearance I could not see what the truth was.

Tails: So my dad is safe.

Queen: Yes he is. You lot are welcome to stay here for as long as you need.

Sonic: But I have a questions if you don't have the person that did this then who was it and what they want?

Queen: I was thinking the same.


End file.
